


GROW

by liriouimh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: INSPIRATIONAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh





	GROW

GROW

Explore yourself.  
Make your own personality.  
Find out things about yourself that you never knew before.  
Be independent.  
Be free.  
Become your own person.  
Experiment.  
Don't get attached.  
Don't rush.  
Make more 'firsts'.  
Grow.


End file.
